What if I'm the Bad Guy?
by BacktraF
Summary: What if Shawn wasn't there to help? What if he used his powers of observation for evil? What if he was the bag guy?


Chapter One: The Bad Guy

Shawn Spencer stared at the jewelry store across the street and planned the whole robbery in his mind. He would do it tonight, but he needed plans. He decided that the tow other guys helping him tonight weren't need after the event and he would dispose of them afterwards. All he need was the right moment. The next thing that was need was guns incase any unwanted company was there to stop or hinder them. Civilians would be a pain so he hoped none would be snooping around tonight.

While he was going over everything in his head, his two partners walked up behind him, startling him out of his thought process.

"So, we all set for tonight?" asked the dumber looking of the two. In reality he wasn't dumb, he just had the terrible fate of 'getting his mother's look' is what Shawn would always say.

"Yeah, I was going over everything before you interrupted me though!" Shawn yelled. The two shrunk back because when Shawn got mad, he wasn't one to be messing with. He inhaled and then exhaled trying to calm himself. He didn't want two of the toughest guys he knew, besides himself, to pee their pants. "Yes, everything is ready and we strike at midnight. Do you think you can handle that?"

Both of them nodded very fast and walked away to get ready while Shawn turned back to figure out the plan again. Something almost didn't seem right like tonight wasn't HIS night. He simply smiled at himself. Since when was it never his night? He was the king of thievery, at least in the city of Santa Barbra. Even his own father couldn't stop his spree. Tonight was going to be big and he was the master mind. He walked away, self satisfied with the ingenious plan.

Soon he met up with his two partners and relayed the plan incase either of them had forgotten. They both memorized each and every detail knowing that any screw up would result in possible death. The next few hours was spent in gathering all of the necessary things for the heist. Three guns, a few bags and some masks to put on in the event that they were caught on camera or a guard spotted them. They were ready to go now all they need to do is wait until midnight which was in two hours. They past the time by playing cards, but they never got more than a few hands because the two hired men were scared, but Shawn was as calm as he could be.

Finally, when the time arrived, they all got up to leave, taking with them all of the essentials. They lived only a few blocks away so they walked there. The jewelry store was quiet with a few security lights on inside. Shawn told the short one to do his job in picking the lock. It took almost five minutes, but the finally got in. They were careful not to trip any alarms before they broke the glass holding their prize. When they reached the containers they all looked at each other. Shawn nodded and they all slammed the butt of their guns down on the tops.

Glass shattered and the alarm sounded. They all worked quickly in grabbing all that they could. When their bags were full they ran outside, but they were met with an uninviting sight. Cop cars completely surrounded the place and they were trapped. They dropped the bags full of jewelry worth thousands of dollars and raised their hands above their head. Shawn knew something was amiss, but he dismissed it like it was nothing.

A man stepped forward with his gun trained at them. Shawn looked him over and immediately observed that he had a strong Irish hair line and salt and pepper hair. The man missed the smirk that Shawn gave him and said, "You have the right to remain silent, etc, etc…" Shawn had heard the speech made a thousand times by him father, but never to him personally. The man cuffed him and his not so much friends and put them in individual cop cars to be taken to the station. Shawn was deemed the leader by salt and pepper hair and place in his car.

"So what do I call you?" Shawn asked when the car started moving.

"You have a lot of nerve talking to me right now. You better be thankful that I didn't shoot you." Salt and pepper hair stated.

"I suppose you're right, but I think that it took a little more nerve trying to pull off the heist," Shawn said, smiling.

"Fine, you want to know my name? You better remember it for a long time to come, because if you ever get out of jail, I will stalk your ass, ready to catch at any bad thing that you'll do next." He paused for effect then simply stated, "My name is Detective Carlton Lassiter."

"Thank you," Shawn smiled again. Now he had a name to go with the grudge.

He was placed in a holding cell with three other men, one of them being his fellow robber. He didn't know where his other helper was, but he was sure that it wasn't good. He soon fell asleep on one of the uncomfortable mattresses while he awaited the morning.

It came soon enough and before he knew it, he was taken to interrogation. He sat down and waited for the person who was going to interrogate him. Two people walked in and he saw that it was Lassiter and an unknown female detective.

"Lassie face! Good to see a familiar face around here," Shawn exclaimed.

"Don't started giving me nick names like we've known each other for a long time," Lassiter yelled. He walked behind the female detective and Shawn observed him touching her hair.

"Sleeping with each other I see," Shawn said confidently.

Lassiter stopped where he was and asked, "How did you know that?"

"You don't hide it very well," Shawn chuckled.

"Alright, enough with the games! Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Rob Hank's Jewelry Shop?"

"I didn't rob that place, I was practically held captive. Didn't you notice that I was the only one not wearing a mask? The two thugs needed a fall guy incase they got caught."

Lassiter thought back and remembered that he wasn't wearing a mask. "What game are you playing?"

Shawn explained how he couldn't have been in on it and they had to let him go. He smiled at the two others as he walked away. They just looked at him, dumbfounded. He felt the free air once again and went over the ingenious plan one more time.

They went to the store with masks on and broke in. They made there way over to the jewel cases and broke them with the butt of the guns. He dropped his gun right after while the other two still continued to hold theirs. Without them noticing he took off his mask and threw it out the window into the dumpster (he made sure that it would be there when they broke in). Then when they were all done, he handed his bag to one of the guys and they made their way outside. He noticed the cop cars before the walked out the door, so he positioned himself in front of the others, acting as though he was a hostage.

He smiled once more as he walked home. They would never catch him.


End file.
